Airstrip/Guide
|Scenario = Bomb defuse }}Airstrip (de_airstrip) is a map generally favoring the Terrorist team as the Counter-Terrorists will struggle to rush into the enclosed entrances of the bombsites. Overview In the original Airstrip of Counter-Strike 1.6, there were many infiltration routes that players can take to intercept the progress of the enemy. However, in Condition Zero, the route (long hall) between the CT spawn zone/Bombsite B and the underpass of the bridge was removed thus making bombsite A the preferred choice to plant the C4 for the Terrorists. Sometimes, even if the CTs were able to effectively defend even one of the bombsites, it would be possible for the Terrorists to go through the bridge, use the sewers or the long hall (CS 1.6 only), and surprise the unwary opposing force or quickly plant the bomb without resistance. As a result, this made defending all of the bombsites much harder to do, as a Counter-Terrorist, while it was easy for the Terrorists to ensure the detonation of the bomb by guarding the few entrances to the bombsite. Finally, cornering the Terrorists near their spawn zone was nearly impossible to implement as the back hall connects to Bombsite A and the major routes that lead to Bombsite B. This occurs simply because there would be too few players to guard all the important pathways and any foolish player that rushed recklessly head-on would immediately be surrounded and eliminated by enemy players. Notably, wallbanging (the process of shooting through a penetrable surface) is used by veterans in the areas with the thin walls thus allowing them to easily intimidate aggressive players who seek to barge into the bombsites. In conclusion, the Terrorists will normally become the victorious team as they had the upper hand in this map. Rushing was only used to move quickly into another important area as infiltration was the major key for success. de_airstrip.png|Counter-Strike 1.6 Version de_airstrip_cz.png|Condition Zero Version Hot Spots 'Bombsite A' This is where the Terrorists will often rush to plant the bomb as Site A is closer to their Spawn Zone unlike Bombsite B. Sometimes, if the CTs were not occupied in fighting other Terrorist players at the bridge, they can also enter inside Bombsite A and engage the enemy. Whenever combat occurs in this area, players can seek cover behind the crates or the walls and still be able to maintain their foot ground from enemies. However, it is possible for assailants to rush into the positions of hiding players are reloading and receive the chance to eliminate them. Once after the C4 has been planted in Bombsite A, the Terrorists can simply camp at the two entrances to the site and use sniper weapons to pin down the Counter-Terrorists. As a result, the CTs will struggle to move effectively to defuse the bomb. Even if the Terrorists may have been overrun by their enemies, so much time will pass that the C4 will detonate, thus enabling them to win. de_airstrip0000 Bombsite A.png de_airstrip_cz0000 Bombsite A.png de_airstrip0001 Bombsite A-2nd view.png de_airstrip_cz0001 Bombsite A-2nd view.png de_airstrip0002 Bombsite A 3rd view.png de_airstrip_cz0002 Bombsite A 3rd view.png de_airstrip0003 Bombsite A-4th view.png de_airstrip_cz0003 Bombsite A-4th view.png 'Bombsite B/CT Spawn Zone' Bombsite B shares similar characteristics of Site A, only it contains at least three routes for players to use. One pathway leads to the bridge, the other one contains the sewers, and the last path to the long hall (CS 1.6). The Terrorists rarely focus their attention on this bombsite (unless all of the CTs are someplace else) as it is much harder to breach into the areas surrounding Site B. Even if a flashbang is thrown at the location of enemies, it is difficult to fully eliminate all opponents due to the numerous amounts of hiding spots and the size of the area. Players who rush into this area without thinking twice is very prone to be surrounded by many players and having nearly no chance to fall back. If this bombsite is not fully checked of all potential hiding spaces, the enemy can quickly kill careless players, should they turn their back and forget defending the C4. The areas where the water/fuel tanks and the ruined building can contain campers thus wary players will throw a preferred grenade to flush them out of their hiding spots. de_airstrip0000 Bombsite B.png de_airstrip_cz0000 Bombsite B.png de_airstrip0001 Bombsite B-2nd view.png de_airstrip_cz0001 Bombsite B-2nd view.png de_airstrip0002 Bombsite B-3rd view.png de_airstrip_cz0002 Bombsite B-3rd view.png de_airstrip0003 Bombsite B-4th view.png de_airstrip_cz0003 Bombsite B-4th view.png 'Bridge/Underpass' This open-spaced area is the best place for snipers to hang around as it is right in between the entrances to the bombsites. As such, they will be camping nearby the entrances to the bombsites, waiting for targets from below and across the area. Due to this, players will use the bridge as major overlook area and ensure that the enemy will not reach this area first or the bombsites. For the first encounter between the two teams, the Counter-Terrorists will normally have control of the upper part of the bridge as they can rush faster to this location while the Terrorists can only possess the underpass of the bridge or enter through the long hall passageway, if the CTs were not found in that area (CS 1.6 only). Generally, even if the CTs are able to have higher ground than the Terrorists, players can throw smoke grenades and flashbangs to disorientate the enemy and infiltrate through the area to eliminate opposing force team members from behind. de_airstrip0000 Bridge.png de_airstrip_cz0000 Bridge.png de_airstrip0001 Bridge-2nd view.png de_airstrip_cz0001 Bridge-2nd view.png de_airstrip0002 Bridge-3rd view.png de_airstrip_cz0002 Bridge-3rd view.png de_airstrip0003 Bridge-4th view.png de_airstrip_cz0003 Bridge-4th view.png Anyone who rushes into the underpass can be surrounded by enemies who have swarmed through the section from around the corner or the topside of the bridge. Due to this, it is best to walk, not run, and throw a grenade to flush out any potential ambusher, and perhaps even wait for a few seconds to confirm that the area is clear of enemy players. Finally, as for the bridge and the land surrounding that place, combat can get intense since there is not enough spots for adequate cover. Be sure to approach this section with caution as escape from enemy fire may become nearly impossible to do. Note that whenever the bomb is planted, players will always rush into the bridge to guard/defuse the bomb, especially when the other bombsite has been confirmed to be clear of enemies. Other Areas: 'Sewers' Players, especially the Terrorist team, will seek cover in the sewers from snipers or for infiltration purposes to move towards Bombsite B. Since snipers tend to avoid this pathway and due to the enclosed amounts of space, the sewers serve as an excellent place for ambushes, perfect to trap victims. Due to this, confrontation between players is very unpleasant thus anyone who traverses through the sewers should not hesitate to move quickly, unless it is suspected that there are additional enemies around the corner. If possible, throw a flashbang at the long pathways of the sewers where opponents will have a harder time in avoiding the stun grenade. Smoke grenades are a great alternative, if you need to conserve flashbangs or if none are available, while HE grenades are extremely deadly againist clustered groups of assailants (just be sure that you throw it correctly). If you are unable to successfully eliminate any of the opposing force in the sewers, it is possible to retreat and/or be prepared to attack from another angle. Even if it is very rare for enemies to continuously pursue players who have withdrawn from the area, it is recommended to watch out for ambush who may be right behind you or are waiting outside the sewers. de_airstrip0037 Sewers-bridge entrance.png|One of the entrances to the sewers de_airstrip0039 sewers spectator view.png|Ditto, Inside de_airstrip0040 2nd sewers view.png|Ditto de_airstrip0004 B Sewers Entrance-from bombsite B.png de_airstrip_cz0004 Sewers entrance-from bombsite B.png 'Tunnel/Side/BackWay' These pathways are mainly utilized by the Terrorists to move towards the underpass and Bombsite A. Unless the Counter-Terrorists were somehow successful in cornering the enemy into these areas, the conflict between the two teams is not intense in many situations. Similar to the sewers, many players will avoid encountering their enemies in these narrow areas as flashbangs and HE grenades are deadly to use against assailants. However, a few snipers can be found in the tunnels and the side where it is possible to pick off a few stragglers whereas the backway is one of the worst places to be cornered in. 'Long Hall (CS 1.6 only) ' This section does not always contain fighting in every round. Instead, it serves as an excellent infiltration route for the Terrorists while the Counter-Terrorists will use it as a shortcut from their spawn zone to the bridge underpass. If enemies are spotted in this area, however, players will be armed with close-ranged weaponry, such as submachine guns and the XM1014 auto-shotgun. To avoid being killed, throw a flashbang and an HE grenade afterwards to either force the enemy to make a retreat or make eliminating them become easier to accomplish. Even if there are no players encountered in the long hall, there may be some campers at the exit points who will ambush unwary victims. Additional Photos 'Terrorist Spawn Zone' ' de_airstrip0007 T spawn zone.png de_airstrip_cz0006 T Spawn Zone.png ' Additional Airstrip photos: Main Article: Airstrip/Gallery Category:Map guides